Jaroslava's Adventure Through Random Kanto (JATRK)
by Dragonclaw02
Summary: Jaroslava wakes up to find himself in a world where Pokemon actually die. Now stuck with a murderous Flaaffy, will he make it to the end or die trying? (There is a werewolf in the story. Changed summary for "Werewolves").
1. Prologue

Hoi everyone! I'm still alive! I came up with a randomized nuzlocke idea for poor Jaroslava, and here he is, trying to beat it. Enjoy the read! Chapter length - 1,004 words

* * *

**Intro**

**Jaroslava woke up in an unknown area. Around him were blue walls with a white rim. He looked down at where his Pokéball belt would be, only to see that it was not there. With no Pokémon, Jaroslava had no idea if he was sleeping or he got teleported into a parallel dimension with strange rules. Knowing his luck, it was most likely the second thing. Looking up at the top, Jaroslava saw white text saying, "****_If you're looking here, you must've fallen asleep and woke up somewhere else. Y'know, just like that Lucario guy?_****"**

**After laying on the blue floor for a minute without doing anything, the text suddenly changed, "****_Wake up and smell the cofeveve. You have to say A dangit._****"**

**He waited a few seconds after reading that to say, "B?"**

**The text then changed to the following, "****_A! B DOES NOTHING!_****"**

**"****C?"**

**"****_JUST LISTEN ALREADY I HAVE YOUR SANDSLASH!_****"**

**Once he read that, Jaroslava cut out the stupidity and asked, "Where am I and my Sandslash Floating White Text in the Sky?"**

**"****_CUT THE STUPID. SAY A FOR ANSWERS._****"**

**"****A?"**

**Letters from what the text already said morphed into a new sentence, with this one saying, "****_You're in the world of Kanto where Pokémon die if they faint. Your starter will be randomized and so will all the other Pokémon. Now you ready to begin?_****"**

**And here was Jaroslava's answer and reaction to what he was told, "No. Can I go back to normal region where I lived?"**

**"****_You should've used 'may' instead of 'can', as you're going straight into the world._****"**

**Before Jaroslava could even take another breath, he was warped to a white room where there was some more text, though this time it was friendlier. It read, "****Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak-"**

**Jaroslava cut him off, "I know who you are, just get to the point."**

**Oak responded, "****Listen carefully because I'm not getting paid enough to repeat.****"**

**"****Skip to the questions."**

**Annoyed, Oak asked Jaroslava the first question, "****Are you a boy or a girl?****"**

**"****...Isn't it obvious enough?"**

**"****So you're a girl?****"**

**"****NO! BOY, BOY!" Jaroslava hastily shouted before his gender got swapped.**

**"****What is your name?****" Oak asked next.**

**"****Jaroslava."**

**"****You can only do 7 letters.****"**

**"****Why?"**

**"****You can only do 7 letters.****"**

**"****Why only 7? Can't a have my normal name?"**

**"****Do you want a randomly generated name?****"**

**"****No. I want my name, my Sandslash, and everything else."**

**"****Right... So your name is Kamon?****"**

**"****No this is Jaroslava."**

**"****Right... So your name is Red.****"**

**"****That... was already taken."**

**"****Right... So your name is Geki.****"**

**"****One, it's Jaroslava, two, what kind of parent would name their kid Geki? And three, THIS IS JAROSLAVA!"**

**"****Right... So your name is Kamon.****"**

**"****If I call myself Kamon will you stop repeating?"**

**"****Yes.****"**

**"****Okay then, my name is Kamon."**

**Oak changed the text to have a picture above it, though Jaroslava could barely make out what it was because it was very blurry, but from what he could make out from it, it was some person with orange hair, and he was holding a... towel?**

**"****This is my grandson.****" The text read, "****He's been your rival since you both were babies.****"**

**Jaroslava questioned, "I just got here and I don't know who the hell that guy is, unless he's Zebastion, then I know him."**

**"****7 letters.****" Oak reminded him.**

**"****I have to name him too?" Jaroslava complained.**

**"****Yes,****" Oak answered, "****...Erm, what was his name again?****"**

**"****Just generate a random name, I'm lazy."**

**"****...Er, was it Green?****"**

**"****No."**

**"****Was it Green?****"**

**"****You already asked me that."**

**"****Was it Green?****"**

**"****Do another name."**

**"****Green?****"**

**Sighing, he gave a custom name, "Toru."**

**"****...Er, was it Toru?****"**

**"****Yes! It was Toru!" Jaroslava shouted from frustration.**

**"****That's right! I remember now! His name is Toru!****"**

**"****If you knew it than why did you ask me?"**

**Everything around him suddenly became white, then reappeared as a bedroom. Jaroslava recognized the room as his room, and it even had the same NES with the same Contra copy loaded in it. Around him were the same things he saw in his room. The bookshelves, the bed the PC, the stool, the drawers, it all was in the same position from when he first started. One thing that was different from when Jaroslava started the journey in the normal Kanto was, well, in this universe Jaroslava was 10. He looked at the console when he caught a glimpse of a red slice, and when he turned his head to look at it, he noticed it as the long slice he got from a wild Bulbasaur... when he was 10.**

**"****...I'm aged back by 6 years in this version of the region I lived in before?" Jaroslava questioned himself.**

**He got up from the sitting position he appeared in, then walked over to the PC and pressed the power button. It made a few beeping sounds before showing a Mac symbol on the screen. It changed to a menu after a few seconds, and all the options were the given: Item Storage,Mailbox, and Turn Off.**

**Jaroslava hit the enter key to open the Item Storage, which popped up another set of choices: Withdraw Item, Deposit Item, and Cancel. He pressed enter again to open up a backpack type storage. One item was in it, and it was a normal purple Potion. Since that was what he opened the PC for, he selected it with the enter key, and clicked enter one last time to receive it on the right side of his machine. After that, Jaroslava mashed the backspace key until he exited out of all the menus and the PC shut itself off. He walked over to the only window in his room, which was facing his TV, and checked the time of day. It was nearly night, so to end the first day off, he approached his bed and collapsed on it unconscious.**

* * *

R&R! No, really, I just want to read the reviews. Leave a review of anything even if it makes no sense in any context. I just want to read something.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! I have this pre-done when I did one. Chapter three won't be ready for awhile, though.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sunlight blared through Jaroslava's window, eventually upsetting the trainer enough to make him roll off the bed. On top of that, Fluffy was already awake and was tapping its foot impatiently right next to him. It got up an hour earlier and had been waiting for its trainer to wake up. Jaroslava heard its foot and asked sleepily, "Can't you sleep..."**

**It gave Jaroslava a light wake-up slap and ran down the stairs. He would've slept, but he did not want to have the Flaaffy run off and never show up again. He got up and walked down the stairs, where the Flaaffy was taking eggs from the fridge. Jaroslava was leery about what is was going to do with those eggs, and he walked fast to it once it started shoving them down whole. Fluffy noticed Jaroslava coming and threw all the eggs into its mouth, then swallowed them and back-kicked the fridge closed. Jaroslava complained, "Just because you're my Pokémon doesn't mean you can shove all the eggs down your throat!"**

**Fluffy grunted and ran outside to kill some Pokémon while Jaroslava made himself a more reasonable breakfast. After eating, Jaroslava walked out the door and carefully avoided the dead bodies of different Pokémon species to reach Fluffy, who was currently battling a Sunflora. The battle was just started, as the Sunflora had full health, but when Fluffy charged up some sparks and shot a beam of lightning at the unsuspecting Pokémon, killing it in one hit. Jaroslava gave the Flaaffy a nudge to tell it, "We're going back to teal town."**

**The Flaaffy nodded and broke into a run through Route 1, using Thunderbolt on every Pokémon its eyes saw. Jaroslava walked through the grass as he somehow couldn't between the trees. He passed Fluffy as it was killing a Roselia in the third patch of grass. At the end of the Route, Jaroslava waited for Fluffy to finish its killing spree. Minutes went by before Fluffy finally showed up by Jaroslava, though he would have felt more comfortable if it didn't have splotches of Pokémon blood on its fluff. He returned it to its Pokéball, then walked to the center and healed his killing-obsessed Pokémon. When it was healed and given back to Jaroslava, Fluffy jumped out of its Pokéball and tapped Jaroslava to hurry him up. He listened and hurried up to get out before the Flaaffy ran off into the distance again. It was already getting impatient by the entrance to Route 22, but Jaroslava had a better idea and told it, "If I remember, Zebastion trained at the super four route, so we should check if he's there and fight him if you really want the EXP."**

**Jaroslava watched as Fluffy ran into the route, then after a few seconds he walked after it. When Jaroslava caught up to Fluffy, it was fighting a Spinarak. Before it shot a lightning bolt and one-shot it, Jaroslava grabbed one of the Pokéballs Prof. Oak gave him and threw it at the spider Pokémon. He stared at the ball, focusing on it to increase his chance of catching it (at least that was what the myths said). It shook once, shook twice, and the Spinarak broke out. The enemy Pokémon used Fire Spin on it, dealing only 2 damage. Jaroslava grabbed another Pokéball and threw it, but just like last throw, it shook twice before the spider broke out. This time the Spinarak used Mud Shot, dealing 3 damage from super-effectiveness. Again, Jaroslava threw a Pokéball at it. No shaking even happened before it broke out, making Jaroslava really frustrated. Spinarak then used Extrasensory, dealing only 2 damage. With only 2 Pokéballs left, Jaroslava was now worried about not being able to catch it, but he tried throwing one anyways. One shake. Two shake. Three shake... captured!**

**With only 1 Pokéball left, Jaroslava had successfully caught the Spinarak. A textbox selection blocked his view once he captured it and picked it up, "****Spinarak's data was added to the Pokédex. Give a nickname to the captured Spinarak?****"**

**A yes or no prompt popped up, to which Jaroslava chose with ease, "Yes."**

**"****Please name your Spinarak****"**

**He thought for a moment on what could fit in the limitation of 10 letters, though when he decided on the name, Jaroslava called it, "It will be called... Greeny."**

**His view returned to normal, then Jaroslava walked up past the grass patch and onto the road to Victory Road, where his rival should be. Fluffy's ears perked up when someone started to approach. "Hey! Kamon!"**

**Jaroslava noticed Toru coming his way.**

**"****You're off to the Pokémon League? Forget about it!" his rival laughed at him, "You probably don't have any badges, do you? The guard won't let you through without them. By the way, did your Pokémon get any stronger?"**

**Toru send out a level 8 Porygon while Fluffy jumped ahead of Jaroslava and locked eyes with the enemy. Fluffy used Giga Drain, draining Porygon's HP to roughly half of what it originally was by using some kind of power. Porygon in return used Sand-Attack and kicked sand at the Flaaffy, lowering its accuracy by a little. Next turn Fluffy used Ice Beam and shot a large beam of ice out of its mouth, which hit the Porygon and finished it off. It gained 250 EXP from the battle, making grow to level 14. Next up was Wingull, so Jaroslava kept Fluffy in as Greeny was too low-leveled to fight. Fluffy sparked energy between its ears and tail, then shot it out. The strike hit the Wingull, making it get one-shot from the super-effectiveness. Flaaffy got 123 EXP from the Wingull as it collapsed in a bloody heap, and all without Jaroslava saying anything.**

**"****Awww! You just lucked out!" Toru complained.**

**He gave Jaroslava 144 Pokédollars for winning, then told him, "I heard the Pokémon League is crawling with tough trainers. I have to figure out how to get past them. You should quit dawdling and get a move on!"The jealous trainer walked down the grass patch and seemingly disappeared. Jaroslava also walked through the grass patch and didn't encounter any Pokémon, then continued his way to the center. He returned Fluffy and gave the two Pokéballs to the Nurse, and once the healing finished, he went back out and headed towards Viridian Forest. Up ahead was an old man who was looking back and forth from left and right. Jaroslava knew him as the one who gives unnecessary tutorials on how to catch Pokémon. He had to avoid him to not waste time. Quickly, Jaroslava looked for a way to get past him, then noticed a broken ledge. Without hesitation, he walked fast to the ledge and jumped over it to pass the old man, and afterwards continued his route to Viridian Forest.**

**Route 2 was a little on the gloomy end, being dark and covered with clouds. Jaroslava avoided the grass patch that was near the first end of the route and he walked into the building leaning by the grass patch. He kept going until he walked through the other end. Once he was in Viridian Forest, he sent out Greeny and Fluffy and told them, "You seem to know what you're doing, so you two can go gain some levels while I try to find the way out. Meet me at the end when you find the way out."**

**Greeny looked at Jaroslava nervously while Fluffy nodded and ran off upwards, desperately looking for a level up. Jaroslava took the path to the right as the Spinarak followed the Flaaffy on the path up. Over at Jaroslava, he got stopped by a trainer who shouted, "Hey! You have Pokémon! Come on! Let's battle 'em!"**

**Fluffy heard what the trainer shouted and ran through the trees to reach Jaroslava, and Greeny was behind him. Jaroslava watched as Fluffy jumped ahead of him and sparked a little electricity while shouting its cry. The Spinarak stood next to Jaroslava and shook a little. A Magnemite was sent out, showing no weakness or strengths between the two Pokémon. At least in types. Fluffy opened its mouth and shot a large beam of ice at the electric ball, almost killing it. It wasn't very effective, which was the problem. Magnemite in return used Rock Slide and threw a bunch of rocks at the Flaaffy, damaging it by only three health points. Fluffy used another beam of ice at the Magnemite, finishing it off. 114 EXP was collected by the Flaaffy after the enemy Pokémon's defeat, almost giving it another level. Espeon was next up, and Fluffy used Ice Beam again, killing it in one hit. It gained 252 EXP after the enemy's faintage, which I know is not a real word, sending it to level 15 and almost a half. The trainer was defeated, and Jaroslava was free to continue going. It returned Greeny and Fluffy and decided to swap-grind, a technique he heard about where the trainer sends in their weakest Pokémon first, then swaps to another Pokémon to defeat the enemy one. Jaroslava never tried it before, but now he knew it was one of the only ways to train Greeny without risking its life.**

**In front of Jaroslava was a long piece of grass, which he didn't encounter anything in when he walked through it. At the end he took a turn and found yet ANOTHER long grass patch. He walked almost to the end, only to be stopped by a level 5 Kabutops two spaces away. Jaroslava sent out Greeny, then quickly switched to Fluffy. To make sure it doesn't kill it, Jaroslava leaned over and told it, "Don't kill it, just weaken it so I can catch it."**

**As much as it didn't want to, it listened and used what move it thought was the weakest: Ice Beam. It quickly shot a beam of ice at the ancient Pokémon, and its health got lowered to less than half of what it originally was. The Kabutops used Aeroblast and launched two rows of sharpened blades, dealing only 7 damage to the Flaaffy's total health, sending it to 41. Jaroslava went through his third backpack and found only one normal Pokéball left, and nothing else. He grabbed it and threw without much consideration, and watched the ball fly through the air and hit the Kabutops in the head. One shake, and it escaped. With no more Pokéballs left, Jaroslava turned to Fluffy and pointed at the Kabutops, then watched as the Kabutops use Aeroblast again and launch more blades, this time dealing 2 damage.**

**Fluffy made its move afterwards and used Giga Drain, sucking the rest of the life out of it as it was super effective. The Kabutops broke apart as it hit the ground, giving Greeny and Fluffy 71 EXP points, also handing Greeny a level-up. It was now level 4, hooray. Battle over, and now Jaroslava continued his way upwards. Before he could go to the next patch of grass around the corner, Fluffy stopped following Jaroslava and ran over to a trainer who wasn't looking. Jaroslava noticed and, before he could get Fluffy away from the trainer, the trainer spotted both Fluffy and Jaroslava.**

**"****Did you know that Pokémon evolve?" was what the trainer said before battle.**

**Music of some sort began to play in the background as Jaroslava sent out Greeny and returned Fluffy. The first Pokémon the opponent sent out was a Huntail. A yellow-blue water-electric Pokémon I think. Quickly, Jaroslava swapped to Fluffy and returned Greeny. Huntail managed to use double kick and kick the Flaaffy. After that, Fluffy shot a huge beam of ice. It drained the enemy's health down to half, but would have done more if it did not fall in the category of 'It's not very effective'.**

**Huntail then used Cosmic Power to boost its defense. I don't know how to explain that one. Ice Beam was attempted again, and even with the raised defence, Fluffy's beam of ice killed the Huntail. With one final cry, it fell to the floor, dead, but the 133 EXP it gave was enough to make Greeny go up a level. It was now at level 6 and was trying to learn Heal Bell. Jaroslava saw a prompt pop into his vision saying, "****Greeny is trying to learn Heal Bell. But, Greeny can't learn more than four moves. Delete a move to make room for Heal Bell?****"**

**A yes or no box then popped up, to which Jaroslava selected yes by saying, "A."**

**He was then seeing Greeny's moveset and began to look for the weakest move. The following options were Fire Blast, Pursuit, Extrasensory, and Mud Shot. Some deciding later and Jaroslava chose to get rid of Pursuit. His view then showed another box read, "****1, 2, and... ... ... Poof! Greeny forgot Pursuit. And... Greeny learned Heal Bell!****"**

**With another new move learned, Fluffy then got its share of the EXP. Solrock was the next Pokémon to be sent out, so Jaroslava changed back to Greeny. It looked at Jaroslava with a scared expression before the sun Pokémon itself showed up. Greeny happened to be scared enough it threw itself into the Pokémon without Jaroslava's help. Fluffy got out of its Pokéball and prepared to use another Ice Beam. Solrock used a multiple shot move that I forgot the name off, and hit the Flaaffy two times. Fully charged and on its turn, Fluffy shot icy ray at the Solrock and watched its health drain almost to none. Next up Solrock lived up to its name and threw large rocks at the Flaaffy, scaring both me and Jaroslava that it would faint. Luckily it didn't as it took the small amount of 6 damage. Its speed, however, was lowered. While another Ice Beam was in the works, Solrock started wishing as it used Wish. Too bad it was a two-turn move. The Ice Beam didn't miss, and it knocked the Solrock dead. 112 EXP was gained, and it was enough to boost Greeny's and Fluffy's level. Greeny was now level 7 and Fluffy was now level 16.**

**Lotad was the last Pokémon they had to kill, but Jaroslava didn't switch. Fluffy's health was low enough and he didn't want it to die. Lotad came out, and Fluffy used Giga Drain right away, sucking the life out of Lotad. It was an insta-death in that one blast, plus Fluffy got back to 38 health. 111 EXP was awarded for Fluffy, and it raised the blue bar by a few rectangles. Defeated, the trainer accepted his defeat, "Oh, I lost."**

**And gave 84 Pokédollars to Jaroslava. Around the corner of the path Jaroslava was originally walking on, there was two other grass patches that needed to be passed. Walking as fast as he could almost got Jaroslava to the end of the first grass patch, but on the last square a wild Pokémon showed up, and Fluffy didn't want him to run away. Greeny was sent out, only to get swapped to Fluffy. The wild Pokémon, a Grimer, used Stockpile and got Stockpile 1, whatever that means. Fluffy used Thunderbolt and shot huge lightning bolts at the Grimer, making it faint in one shot. 25 EXP was given, and Jaroslava was now ready to move on. There was a sign on the path, but Jaroslava simply ignored it and headed up the final patch, where a trainer was waiting.**

**But before going up to the trainer, Jaroslava took a Potion out of his third backpack and sprayed the healing stuff onto Fluffy, sending it back to full health. Once the trainer saw Jaroslava and his Flaaffy, he gave the battle message of, "Hey, wait up! What's the hurry? Why the rush?"**

**A level 9 Nidoqueen was then released while Jaroslava sent out Greeny. It was going to be a short battle for sure. In a quick move, Jaroslava returned Greeny and sent out his Flaaffy. It was the Nidoqueen's turn, and it used some kind of move that sent hearts flying around it, and it dealt 5 damage. Back on Fluffy's turn, it used Giga Drain and drained almost half of the opponent's health. Nidoqueen started to loaf around on its turn, giving Fluffy another chance to attack. Giga Drain number two drained the rest of the Nidoqueen's health, ending the entire battle and giving Greeny and Fluffy 186 EXP. Greeny grew to level 8 and Fluffy had its blue bar pass the halfway mark. Jaroslava quickly made his way through the rest of the grass without any more encounters. There was a long house that connected Viridian Forest to Route 2. He walked through the long house and followed the rest of the yellow path to the main city itself. Near the end of the path a Pokémon Center was present, so he entered and healed.**

**He then took the opportunity to sleep, as it was starting to darken outside. Meanwhile outside, the moon started to shine. Half of the moon was present, and in a few days it would soon be whole. When it is full, we'll see if Jaroslava still has his werewolf form or not...**

* * *

Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

Alright, Chapter 2 is here. Nothing much to say, so I'm going to stop writing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sunlight blared through Jaroslava's window, eventually upsetting the trainer enough to make him roll off the bed. On top of that, Fluffy was already awake and was tapping its foot impatiently right next to him. It got up an hour earlier and had been waiting for its trainer to wake up. Jaroslava heard its foot and asked sleepily, "Can't you sleep..."**

**It gave Jaroslava a light wake-up slap and ran down the stairs. He would've slept, but he did not want to have the Flaaffy run off and never show up again. He got up and walked down the stairs, where the Flaaffy was taking eggs from the fridge. Jaroslava was leery about what is was going to do with those eggs, and he walked fast to it once it started shoving them down whole. Fluffy noticed Jaroslava coming and threw all the eggs into its mouth, then swallowed them and back-kicked the fridge closed. Jaroslava complained, "Just because you're my Pokémon doesn't mean you can shove all the eggs down your throat!"**

**Fluffy grunted and ran outside to kill some Pokémon while Jaroslava made himself a more reasonable breakfast. After eating, Jaroslava walked out the door and carefully avoided the dead bodies of different Pokémon species to reach Fluffy, who was currently battling a Sunflora. The battle was just started, as the Sunflora had full health, but when Fluffy charged up some sparks and shot a beam of lightning at the unsuspecting Pokémon, killing it in one hit. Jaroslava gave the Flaaffy a nudge to tell it, "We're going back to teal town."**

**The Flaaffy nodded and broke into a run through Route 1, using Thunderbolt on every Pokémon its eyes saw. Jaroslava walked through the grass as he somehow couldn't between the trees. He passed Fluffy as it was killing a Roselia in the third patch of grass. At the end of the Route, Jaroslava waited for Fluffy to finish its killing spree. Minutes went by before Fluffy finally showed up by Jaroslava, though he would have felt more comfortable if it didn't have splotches of Pokémon blood on its fluff. He returned it to its Pokéball, then walked to the center and healed his killing-obsessed Pokémon. When it was healed and given back to Jaroslava, Fluffy jumped out of its Pokéball and tapped Jaroslava to hurry him up. He listened and hurried up to get out before the Flaaffy ran off into the distance again. It was already getting impatient by the entrance to Route 22, but Jaroslava had a better idea and told it, "If I remember, Zebastion trained at the super four route, so we should check if he's there and fight him if you really want the EXP."**

**Jaroslava watched as Fluffy ran into the route, then after a few seconds he walked after it. When Jaroslava caught up to Fluffy, it was fighting a Spinarak. Before it shot a lightning bolt and one-shot it, Jaroslava grabbed one of the Pokéballs Prof. Oak gave him and threw it at the spider Pokémon. He stared at the ball, focusing on it to increase his chance of catching it (at least that was what the myths said). It shook once, shook twice, and the Spinarak broke out. The enemy Pokémon used Fire Spin on it, dealing only 2 damage. Jaroslava grabbed another Pokéball and threw it, but just like last throw, it shook twice before the spider broke out. This time the Spinarak used Mud Shot, dealing 3 damage from super-effectiveness. Again, Jaroslava threw a Pokéball at it. No shaking even happened before it broke out, making Jaroslava really frustrated. Spinarak then used Extrasensory, dealing only 2 damage. With only 2 Pokéballs left, Jaroslava was now worried about not being able to catch it, but he tried throwing one anyways. One shake. Two shake. Three shake... captured!**

**With only 1 Pokéball left, Jaroslava had successfully caught the Spinarak. A textbox selection blocked his view once he captured it and picked it up, "****Spinarak's data was added to the Pokédex. Give a nickname to the captured Spinarak?****"**

**A yes or no prompt popped up, to which Jaroslava chose with ease, "Yes."**

**"****Please name your Spinarak****"**

**He thought for a moment on what could fit in the limitation of 10 letters, though when he decided on the name, Jaroslava called it, "It will be called... Greeny."**

**His view returned to normal, then Jaroslava walked up past the grass patch and onto the road to Victory Road, where his rival should be. Fluffy's ears perked up when someone started to approach. "Hey! Kamon!"**

**Jaroslava noticed Toru coming his way.**

**"****You're off to the Pokémon League? Forget about it!" his rival laughed at him, "You probably don't have any badges, do you? The guard won't let you through without them. By the way, did your Pokémon get any stronger?"**

**Toru send out a level 8 Porygon while Fluffy jumped ahead of Jaroslava and locked eyes with the enemy. Fluffy used Giga Drain, draining Porygon's HP to roughly half of what it originally was by using some kind of power. Porygon in return used Sand-Attack and kicked sand at the Flaaffy, lowering its accuracy by a little. Next turn Fluffy used Ice Beam and shot a large beam of ice out of its mouth, which hit the Porygon and finished it off. It gained 250 EXP from the battle, making grow to level 14. Next up was Wingull, so Jaroslava kept Fluffy in as Greeny was too low-leveled to fight. Fluffy sparked energy between its ears and tail, then shot it out. The strike hit the Wingull, making it get one-shot from the super-effectiveness. Flaaffy got 123 EXP from the Wingull as it collapsed in a bloody heap, and all without Jaroslava saying anything.**

**"****Awww! You just lucked out!" Toru complained.**

**He gave Jaroslava 144 Pokédollars for winning, then told him, "I heard the Pokémon League is crawling with tough trainers. I have to figure out how to get past them. You should quit dawdling and get a move on!"The jealous trainer walked down the grass patch and seemingly disappeared. Jaroslava also walked through the grass patch and didn't encounter any Pokémon, then continued his way to the center. He returned Fluffy and gave the two Pokéballs to the Nurse, and once the healing finished, he went back out and headed towards Viridian Forest. Up ahead was an old man who was looking back and forth from left and right. Jaroslava knew him as the one who gives unnecessary tutorials on how to catch Pokémon. He had to avoid him to not waste time. Quickly, Jaroslava looked for a way to get past him, then noticed a broken ledge. Without hesitation, he walked fast to the ledge and jumped over it to pass the old man, and afterwards continued his route to Viridian Forest.**

**Route 2 was a little on the gloomy end, being dark and covered with clouds. Jaroslava avoided the grass patch that was near the first end of the route and he walked into the building leaning by the grass patch. He kept going until he walked through the other end. Once he was in Viridian Forest, he sent out Greeny and Fluffy and told them, "You seem to know what you're doing, so you two can go gain some levels while I try to find the way out. Meet me at the end when you find the way out."**

**Greeny looked at Jaroslava nervously while Fluffy nodded and ran off upwards, desperately looking for a level up. Jaroslava took the path to the right as the Spinarak followed the Flaaffy on the path up. Over at Jaroslava, he got stopped by a trainer who shouted, "Hey! You have Pokémon! Come on! Let's battle 'em!"**

**Fluffy heard what the trainer shouted and ran through the trees to reach Jaroslava, and Greeny was behind him. Jaroslava watched as Fluffy jumped ahead of him and sparked a little electricity while shouting its cry. The Spinarak stood next to Jaroslava and shook a little. A Magnemite was sent out, showing no weakness or strengths between the two Pokémon. At least in types. Fluffy opened its mouth and shot a large beam of ice at the electric ball, almost killing it. It wasn't very effective, which was the problem. Magnemite in return used Rock Slide and threw a bunch of rocks at the Flaaffy, damaging it by only three health points. Fluffy used another beam of ice at the Magnemite, finishing it off. 114 EXP was collected by the Flaaffy after the enemy Pokémon's defeat, almost giving it another level. Espeon was next up, and Fluffy used Ice Beam again, killing it in one hit. It gained 252 EXP after the enemy's faintage, which I know is not a real word, sending it to level 15 and almost a half. The trainer was defeated, and Jaroslava was free to continue going. It returned Greeny and Fluffy and decided to swap-grind, a technique he heard about where the trainer sends in their weakest Pokémon first, then swaps to another Pokémon to defeat the enemy one. Jaroslava never tried it before, but now he knew it was one of the only ways to train Greeny without risking its life.**

**In front of Jaroslava was a long piece of grass, which he didn't encounter anything in when he walked through it. At the end he took a turn and found yet ANOTHER long grass patch. He walked almost to the end, only to be stopped by a level 5 Kabutops two spaces away. Jaroslava sent out Greeny, then quickly switched to Fluffy. To make sure it doesn't kill it, Jaroslava leaned over and told it, "Don't kill it, just weaken it so I can catch it."**

**As much as it didn't want to, it listened and used what move it thought was the weakest: Ice Beam. It quickly shot a beam of ice at the ancient Pokémon, and its health got lowered to less than half of what it originally was. The Kabutops used Aeroblast and launched two rows of sharpened blades, dealing only 7 damage to the Flaaffy's total health, sending it to 41. Jaroslava went through his third backpack and found only one normal Pokéball left, and nothing else. He grabbed it and threw without much consideration, and watched the ball fly through the air and hit the Kabutops in the head. One shake, and it escaped. With no more Pokéballs left, Jaroslava turned to Fluffy and pointed at the Kabutops, then watched as the Kabutops use Aeroblast again and launch more blades, this time dealing 2 damage.**

**Fluffy made its move afterwards and used Giga Drain, sucking the rest of the life out of it as it was super effective. The Kabutops broke apart as it hit the ground, giving Greeny and Fluffy 71 EXP points, also handing Greeny a level-up. It was now level 4, hooray. Battle over, and now Jaroslava continued his way upwards. Before he could go to the next patch of grass around the corner, Fluffy stopped following Jaroslava and ran over to a trainer who wasn't looking. Jaroslava noticed and, before he could get Fluffy away from the trainer, the trainer spotted both Fluffy and Jaroslava.**

**"****Did you know that Pokémon evolve?" was what the trainer said before battle.**

**Music of some sort began to play in the background as Jaroslava sent out Greeny and returned Fluffy. The first Pokémon the opponent sent out was a Huntail. A yellow-blue water-electric Pokémon I think. Quickly, Jaroslava swapped to Fluffy and returned Greeny. Huntail managed to use double kick and kick the Flaaffy. After that, Fluffy shot a huge beam of ice. It drained the enemy's health down to half, but would have done more if it did not fall in the category of 'It's not very effective'.**

**Huntail then used Cosmic Power to boost its defense. I don't know how to explain that one. Ice Beam was attempted again, and even with the raised defence, Fluffy's beam of ice killed the Huntail. With one final cry, it fell to the floor, dead, but the 133 EXP it gave was enough to make Greeny go up a level. It was now at level 6 and was trying to learn Heal Bell. Jaroslava saw a prompt pop into his vision saying, "****Greeny is trying to learn Heal Bell. But, Greeny can't learn more than four moves. Delete a move to make room for Heal Bell?****"**

**A yes or no box then popped up, to which Jaroslava selected yes by saying, "A."**

**He was then seeing Greeny's moveset and began to look for the weakest move. The following options were Fire Blast, Pursuit, Extrasensory, and Mud Shot. Some deciding later and Jaroslava chose to get rid of Pursuit. His view then showed another box read, "****1, 2, and... ... ... Poof! Greeny forgot Pursuit. And... Greeny learned Heal Bell!****"**

**With another new move learned, Fluffy then got its share of the EXP. Solrock was the next Pokémon to be sent out, so Jaroslava changed back to Greeny. It looked at Jaroslava with a scared expression before the sun Pokémon itself showed up. Greeny happened to be scared enough it threw itself into the Pokémon without Jaroslava's help. Fluffy got out of its Pokéball and prepared to use another Ice Beam. Solrock used a multiple shot move that I forgot the name off, and hit the Flaaffy two times. Fully charged and on its turn, Fluffy shot icy ray at the Solrock and watched its health drain almost to none. Next up Solrock lived up to its name and threw large rocks at the Flaaffy, scaring both me and Jaroslava that it would faint. Luckily it didn't as it took the small amount of 6 damage. Its speed, however, was lowered. While another Ice Beam was in the works, Solrock started wishing as it used Wish. Too bad it was a two-turn move. The Ice Beam didn't miss, and it knocked the Solrock dead. 112 EXP was gained, and it was enough to boost Greeny's and Fluffy's level. Greeny was now level 7 and Fluffy was now level 16.**

**Lotad was the last Pokémon they had to kill, but Jaroslava didn't switch. Fluffy's health was low enough and he didn't want it to die. Lotad came out, and Fluffy used Giga Drain right away, sucking the life out of Lotad. It was an insta-death in that one blast, plus Fluffy got back to 38 health. 111 EXP was awarded for Fluffy, and it raised the blue bar by a few rectangles. Defeated, the trainer accepted his defeat, "Oh, I lost."**

**And gave 84 Pokédollars to Jaroslava. Around the corner of the path Jaroslava was originally walking on, there was two other grass patches that needed to be passed. Walking as fast as he could almost got Jaroslava to the end of the first grass patch, but on the last square a wild Pokémon showed up, and Fluffy didn't want him to run away. Greeny was sent out, only to get swapped to Fluffy. The wild Pokémon, a Grimer, used Stockpile and got Stockpile 1, whatever that means. Fluffy used Thunderbolt and shot huge lightning bolts at the Grimer, making it faint in one shot. 25 EXP was given, and Jaroslava was now ready to move on. There was a sign on the path, but Jaroslava simply ignored it and headed up the final patch, where a trainer was waiting.**

**But before going up to the trainer, Jaroslava took a Potion out of his third backpack and sprayed the healing stuff onto Fluffy, sending it back to full health. Once the trainer saw Jaroslava and his Flaaffy, he gave the battle message of, "Hey, wait up! What's the hurry? Why the rush?"**

**A level 9 Nidoqueen was then released while Jaroslava sent out Greeny. It was going to be a short battle for sure. In a quick move, Jaroslava returned Greeny and sent out his Flaaffy. It was the Nidoqueen's turn, and it used some kind of move that sent hearts flying around it, and it dealt 5 damage. Back on Fluffy's turn, it used Giga Drain and drained almost half of the opponent's health. Nidoqueen started to loaf around on its turn, giving Fluffy another chance to attack. Giga Drain number two drained the rest of the Nidoqueen's health, ending the entire battle and giving Greeny and Fluffy 186 EXP. Greeny grew to level 8 and Fluffy had its blue bar pass the halfway mark. Jaroslava quickly made his way through the rest of the grass without any more encounters. There was a long house that connected Viridian Forest to Route 2. He walked through the long house and followed the rest of the yellow path to the main city itself. Near the end of the path a Pokémon Center was present, so he entered and healed.**

**He then took the opportunity to sleep, as it was starting to darken outside. Meanwhile outside, the moon started to shine. Half of the moon was present, and in a few days it would soon be whole. When it is full, we'll see if Jaroslava still has his werewolf form or not...**

* * *

R&R. I have an idea. I'll say it next chapter.


End file.
